Dimension Dimentia
by MitarashiAnko7077
Summary: There's a new duelist in town! Theres just one problem: He dosen't want to be! OC! OC/Aki, few others. Some warnings inside, I'll add them as they apply to chapters. OC Interferes with main plot of anime!


Dimensional Dimentia Ch. 1

Rating: ???

Pairings: OC/Aki, hints of Jack/Yusei; NOT A ROMANCE!!

Warnings: Some AU, and my OC!

Summary: Daisuke's mysterious gift has taken him many places. From Pallet Town, and Hyrule to Toykyo and back again! After succesfully leaving from Tokyo, he gets sent to Neo Domino City. Will Daisuke find his home here? Or will he just get in the way of some huge plot?

-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-``-

Yo! How's it goin'? Name's Daisuke, Daisuke Kouda, and I'm so far from Normal it's hardly funny. I have had this weired gift, ever seince the day I was born. I never knew my parents, I don't even know where I was born! Yeah, kinda stupid right? My gift must've taken me out of the hospital, before I could even remember anything about the place I was in.

Now, I know you've gotta' be thinkin': What's you gift Daisuke? I've determined it's the ability to travel in-between dimensions. Thats right, DIMENSIONS!! I've seen things you've only seen on TV! I've seen Mt. Cornet in Sinnoh, I've been in the Hyrulian Temple, I have even travelled all around the Shinobi lands!

However, nothing in this story is ever perfect. There's alwase a group, everywhere I go, that want's to capture me, and to seize my abilty as their own. It's alwase a differnt group, or person that's after me. I'm not sure what they want with my gift, but it can't be good.

Enough about that silly thing though. You ought to get to know who I really am, not just what defines me. I'm 19 year old guy, and just for the record, I prefer wemen to men. I'm just as normal as anyother kid at my age, well, save for the whole, traveling-dimensions bit.

`-`-`-`SWITCHING NARATIVE VIEWS`-`-`-`-`-

Daisuke smudged his face to the window of the plane, looking out to see what Tokyo looked like at he flew away.

"Wow... I think Tokyo looks so much bigger from the sky!" He marveld, using his only usable eye to look at the ground scape below.

"Sir, please don't do that."

"Eh?" He turned his attention from the window to the flight attendant in the asile. She pointed to the window, where a facial impression remained clearly visible. "Oh, heh, that. Sorry." He said, ducking his head slightly. The attendant cocked an eyebrow, but thought nothing of it, continuing on her route down the narrow asile of the small plane.

Daisuke shrugged his shoulders, and leaned back in his seat, closing his eye for a nap. Just from looking at him, one would no be able to tell the hell he'd been through in the last three months. His black pants, and maroon t-shirt showed no signs of wear, even the little chibi dragon on the front still looked like new. The only thing that may lead one amiss was the black medical eyepatch over his left eye. However, Daisuke was careful as to make sure nobody saw what lie hidden underneath it's fabric.

As he began to approach the edge of sleep, he heard a high pitched ringing, like somebody was blowing a steam whistle 2 inches from his head. His head shot up, and he looked around the nearly empty plane, where he saw that one large man was taking up his seat and half the asile for his nap. The attendant had dissapeared somewhere, but he couldn't tell where.

The noise continued, driving Daisuke to the point of deafness. The fat man towards the front of the plane must have been a heavy sleeper not to be woken up by the sound. That was when the thought struck Daisuke.

'No... Oh fuck no!!!' He thought furiously, smashing his palms to his ears. Daisuke jerked his head all around, and stood in front of his seat. THe ringing got louder, and right in front of him was circular area about 3 feet around where the world seemed to distort itself. 'No, common'! I just got out of Tokyo!!!' His pleas were to late, the distortion in front of him had pulled him in, before it vaished like nothing was ever there.

`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!" Thud. 'Right into a dumpster, huh? You couldn't do ANY better?!!? Like, right next to the dumpster?!' He cursed.

Crawling to the top of the trash and out of the dumpster, the sight before his eyes was beautiful. Everything seemed so clean, whites, silvers, and bright colours made up the buildings that surrounded the dumpster. The sounds of busy townsfolk could be heard from somewhere behid him, as well as the sound of vehicles rushing by.

Daisuke grunted. "Wonder where the hell I am now..." He grumbled, wiping some dust from his shirt.

"Jack? Jack Atlus?!"

Daisuke looked around, and was trying to find the voices target. He'd saw the woman it came from, a young attractive woman at that.

"You've gotta be him! Nobody else has that hairstyle!!" She exclaimed, running over to Daisuke.

"Whoa, whoa! Lady, I'm not this 'Jack Atlus' guy, I don't even know him!" Daisuke said, backing up a couple of steps.

"How can you not know Jack Atlus?! He's the top Turbo Duelist in Neo Domino city, and this is the building where he lives!!" The woman began to swoon.

He raised an eyebrow. "So thats where I am? Neo Domino City? Huh..." Daisuke scractched his chin as he looked up at the cloudless sky overhead.

"You're not from around here, are you?" She asked, looking at him peculiarly.

"No, oh pardon me, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Daisuke, Daisuke Kouda. Do you have a picture of this 'Jack Atlus'?" He asked.

The woman went into her purse. "Here." She handed him a brochure for something called the "Fortune Cup". Jack's face was right on the front.

"The Fortune Cup, eh?" He opened the brocure and skimmed it.

"Yes! It's a tournament thats going to be held in the Duel Arena here in Domino City! The winner of the preliminary rounds wins the cance to go face-to-face with Jack himself!" She exclaimed.

Daisuke continued to flip through the pages of the brochure. "Free admittace? Cool." He smiled, and gave the woman back her brochure. "Thank you for your time, ma'm." He said, before walking off. She only watched as he left, before shrugging.

(A/N: She was the "helpfull filler", don't expect her to come back.)

`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-

Daisuke walked along the main road, blending into the crowd. 'Now, where can I find some local fashion stores?' He mused. He continued to walk along the road, before comming to a clothing store called "Duelist Fashion". Daisuke put his hand in his back pocket, reaching for his wallet. 'For the love of god please let my money still be in here...' He thought. Fortunatly it was, and, as usual, had been converted to the same amount in Neo Domino currency (Which for the sake of argument, we'll call Ukki). Grinning widley he walked into the shoppe.

Inside the store were several shoppers, browsing the circular racks on the floor. All sorts of jackets, vests, headwear and duel disks lined the walls leading to the back where there was a staircase with a sign that said: "More fashions upstairs!".

"Good day to you sir. Welcome to Duelist Fashion. Is there anything I may help you with today?" Asked a man whom was unoccupied at the checkout counter.

Daisuke shook his head. "Nah, I don't really know what I'm looking for, but thanks." He said, and proceeding inside.

45 MINUTES LATER.

"Find everything okay?" Asked the clerk behind the counter. Daisuke put up his purchases on the counter.

"Sure did!" He smiled, and pulled out his wallet. The clerk scanned the items, and punched some keys into the monitor on the counter.

"Could I interest you in a free duel disk?" He asked while another man behind the counter loaded up his purchases.

"Free?" He questioned. The clerk nodded.

"You've spent over $200 on murchandise, which constitutes for a free disk." He said, motioning to the poster on the wall behind him that advertised the deal.

"Ah. Sure." He selected a Black Kaiba Corp duel disk, in the new style that almost every duelist in Neo Domino city used.

After his purchase, he changed into his new garb, and threw his other clothes into a trash bin outside.

Daisuke never did settle for the minimum. He was now dressed in a long-sleved maroon coat with black trim, which made two stripes, on down each arm. On his shoulders were metal rings that went well over the shoulders, with an area on the top of the ring holding a bright red enamel. Along his sleves were metal studs that went in twos on the thick black stripes on each arm. His light grey pants were a bit baggy, as he'd intended, and pushed out slighty when they met his black and silver studded boots halfway down his shin. The shirt he wore underneath the long coat was a black tank-top with a silver arrow that pointed to his head, while the base of the arrow made it's way completly aorund the front and back of the shirt.

He kept his hair the same as it was before, short and spiked like Jacks was, except black with white extensions that hung down farther than the rest of his hair.

"I dunno what I'm supposed to do with a duel disk, I don't have any cards... or do I?" He questioned, looking at the disk he'd strapped onto his arm.

On que, a bright light glowed from inside his coat, and he found the duel deck he made in Tokyo. "Ah, my friends. And I thought spending what I did on these cards would be a waste..." He smirked, loading the deck into the disk, where it rippled with light, comfiming the deck analysis.

He wasn't quite sure where he was, but he saw quite a few people dueling in a nearby park, and thats where he went. As he sat on a bench, he saw a group of three walking towards the bench.

"I'll show you Yusei! Just because I lost to you before dosen't mean I lose to everybody I face!" Shouted a confident boy, proudly shooting the arm with his duel disk in the air.

"Okay Mr. Hot-shot. Duel... That guy!" A girl, who looked like the boys twin, pointed right at Daisuke. The tall one just looked on as the boy walked over to him.

"Hey, you! How about a duel?" he shouted, activating his duel disk and standing ready.

Daisuke looked at the boy with curiosity. "Okay, sure. I warn you though, I'm a bit rusty!" He smiled, as he stood activating his disk.

The boy nodded. "Duel!"

Daisuke scanned his hand. 'Wall of Illusion, Mirage Dragon, Speed Warrior, Soul Release, and Remote Revenge, not a bad start!' He smirked.

"I'm Daisuke, who are you?" He asked, after the boy drew his hand.

"I'm Rua, and I'm gonna' beat you!" He shouted with confidence.

Daisuke nodded. "Alright, seince you seem so confident, you go first!"

(A/N: For Daisuke's deck, I'm using my own deck, and for Rua's I'm going to use the same monsters he had from the series, except I'll change their attack/defense and perhaps their levels...I'm also looking at the Morphtronic Wiki page)

"Okay! I draw, and from my hand I summon Morphtronic Celfon in attack mode!" Leo placed the card on his disk. "I activate his special ability! Once per turn, I can activate his effect to dial a random number from 1-6. Whatever it lands on is the number of cards I get to draw from my deck, and if any of those have Morphtronic in their name, I can summon them to the feild!" On his command, the transformer began to activate it's ability. It landed of 4, but unfortunatly, none of them were morphtronics. "I sent two cards face down, and end my turn!" Leo said, laying two cards.

Daisuke nodded. "Okay then." He drew. "From my hand I summon Mirage Dragon in attack mode!"

(Mirage Dragon: Lv 4, Light attribute, Att: 1600/Def: 600, Effect: Oponent cannot acivate traps during BP as long as it's face up on feild)

"I set on card face down, and attack your Celfon!" Mirage Dragon flew forward, and eaily crushed the creature, dealing 1500 points of damage to Rua. "That was interesting. I lay another card face down and finish my turn." Daisuke stood ready, as did his Mirage Dragon.

"I draw," 'Bingo!' "And summon Morphtronic Magnen in Defense mode!" A blue magnet took the feild with 800 defense points. "Then from my hand I activate Junk Box! For one turn I can keep a lv 4 or lower monster on the feild, but it goes away at the end of my turn. I chose Morphtronic Celfon!" He sommoned the previously destroied creature in defense mode. "I activate his abailty! When he's in defense mode, he'll dial a number 1-6, and that number dtermines how many cards I can look at form the top of my deck! Start dailiiiiing, now!" The numbers randomized, and landed on 5. Rua looked at the cards, before putting them back. "Your up Daisuke!"

"Hope that was worth it kid!" Celfon then went back into the graveyeard. "I draw, and then activate my trap!" A card flipped up on the field. "Disappear's affect allows me to select one of your monsters and remove it from play! I select your Morphtronic Celfon!" Rua's disk glowed for a moment, indicating the card was removed from play. "Now, to prove a point, I summon Speed Warrior to the feild in attack mode! Because of it's ability, his attack doubles the turn he's activated, so his attack goes up to 1800! Now, go Mirage Dragon! Destroy his Morphtronic Magnen!"

"Hold on! I activate my trap! Morphtransition!" Daisuke smiled.

"No you don't! Mirage Dragon's ability activates, and your trap is negated!" The trap burst into pieces as the dragon did as it was told, but because the monster was in defense mode, no damage was delt. "Now, Speed Warrior, attack Rua directly!" Rua couldn't stop the attack, and took 1800 points of damage, pulling his LP total to 300. "I end my turn. I sure hope you can pull a winner out of that deck of yours! This duel isn't much of a challenge!"

"You know Rua's gonna lose, right Ruka?" Yusei asked, looking down at the girl.

"I figured he would." She shrugged, and continued watching.

"I draw, and summon Morphtronic Datatron to the field in attack mode!" He summoned the beast without even looking. "I activate his ability! Once per turn, if I discard one card from my hand, I can inflict 600 points of damage directly to your lifepoints!" Putting words to action, Daisuke was hit with a white light that held 600 points of damage, bringing his LP counter to 3400. "Then I activate Megamorph from my hand! When I equip this card to any monster, and my lifepoints are lower than yours, I get to double my monsters attack points! I equip Megamorph to Morphtronic Datatron!" The creatures attack then rose to 2400. "Now Datatron, attack his Speed Warrior!" The suped up Datatron went foreward and destroied the weaker card, dealing 1500 points of damage, bringing Daisuke's counter to 2900. "How was that for a turn-around?! I end my turn!" Rua declaired.

"Bravo Rua, but lets see if you can survive my comming onslaught! I draw." 'Yes!' "I activate Monster reborn, and revive my Speed Warrior from my Graveyeard!" Speed warrior appeared on the field in defense mode. "I then scarifice both my Mirage Dragon and Speed Warrior, in order to call forth my Blue Eyes White Dragon form my hand!" The two monsters on Daisuke's field dissapeared, and the Blue Eyes appeared on the field in attack mode.

"Ahh! That things got 3000 attack points!" Rua panicked.

Daisuke nodded. "Exelent observation. Now my Blue Eyes, attack Morphtronic Datatron!" The dragon attacked with a merciles burst of white power, delivering defeat to Rua.

"Heh! Looks like I still got it!" Daisuke smirked, the holograms on the field dissapearing.

"Man! I can't believe I lost again!" Rua said, kicking the dirt. Ruka let out a low chuckle.

"That was a good duel, Rua." Yusei said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You couldv'e beat me, you know." Daisuke said, walking toward the threesome.

Rua raised an eyebrow. "Really?" He was sceplticle.

"Yep! If you had waited to activate Morphtanistion untill that last turn, instead of when my Mirage Dragon was on the field, you would have at least had another chance to take me down." He said, rubbing the back of his head.

Yusei nodded. "Thats right Rua. You have to keep a keen eye to efect monsters on the field."

Rua looked form Yusei, to Daisuke, then to his sister. "Right! You can bet the next time we fight I'm not gonna make that mistake again!" He smirked.

Daisuke nodded. "You make sure of that." He smirked.

"So, are you new in town? I've been here the last few days and I haven't seen you around at all." Yusei asked.

"Yeah, I suppose. Do you guys know anything about the contestants for the Fortune Cup tomorow?" Daisuked asked.

"I'm gonna' be in there, and so is Ruka here." He said, patting the short girl on the back, which made her blush slightly.

He smiled. "Great! Uh, hey, you guys look like an interesting group, mind if I chill with you guys? I don't have any friends here yet..." He said scratching his head.

Yusei shrugged. "I dont see why not. I kinda want to see what else you have in your deck." He said with a smirk.

Daisuke nodded. "Only if you grant me the same pleasure." He said, as they began to walk out of the dueling park.

`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`A WHILE LATER`-`-`-`-`-`-`-

"Ah, home sweet home!" Ruka said with sigh, walking through the front door.

"Wow, you two live here? This place is huge!" Daisuke commented, looking around at the large house.

"It's not called the Tops for nothin'!" Rua boasted.

"Why would you come to Neo Domino city without a place to crash? You could get thrown into Satelite." Yusei added.

Daisuke arched an eyebrow. "Huh? Whats 'Satelite'?" He asked, scratching his cheek.

Yusei, Rua, and Ruka looked at him like he was crazy. "What? I just want to know what it is..." He shrugged.

Ruka went ito the kitchen, and pulled out a map of Neo Domino and Satelite. "This is Satelite. It's not a real pretty place to live, lots of crime, and alot of mean folks." Yusei gave a grunt to this.

"Ehe, except for you Yusei!" (A/N: I know they dn't find out his name untill the Fortune Cup, so sue me) Rua corrected.

"As I was saying. Satelite was once a part of Neo Domino City, however, a huge natural disaster pulled the two apart, allowing the surrounding water to fill in the crevice that the disaster caused." Ruka said, pointing to the large water way on the map.

"Seince that happened, people from Satelite and Neo Domino have tried to build a bridge to connect the two places together, though neither bridge is finished. THe only way there is by boat, or by a sewer pipe that is full of sewage 24-7." Yusei spoke, standing next to Daisuke.

"Whoa. So the Satelite is where you come from Yusei? Don't sound like the best place to grow up." Daisuke said. 'Though at least you know where you're from...' he thought bitterly.

`-`-`-`-`-`-`LATER THAT NIGHT`-`-`-`-`-

Yusei stood out in front of the large pool that resided in what could be called the back yard.

"Oi, Yusei, don't you have duel to be ready for tomorow?" Daisuke said, comming up behind him. Ruka and Rua were already asleep, and Daisuke had made a place for himself on the couch opposite the one Yusei was using for a bed.

Yusei sighed. "How did you get here?" He asked, turning to face him.

"Eh?" Daisuke looked confused and nervous at the same time. "What do you mean by that?" He asked as calmly as he could.

"Nobody comes to Neo Domino city without having some sort of family connection, purpose or they reside here. You didn't know about Satelite, so you didn't come from there, and on top of that you have cards they don't even make anymore in your deck. Where do you come from, Daisuke?" He asked, holding a stern face.

Daisuke sighed. "You cannot tell anybody. You got that? You gotta' swear." He said somberly.

Yusei nodded. "I swear on my Stardust Dragon that I won't say a word." He promised as he pulled the synchro dragon from his deck case.

Daisuke sighed again, and walked to Yusei's side. "I'm not you average joe. I'm barely an average duelist." He paused. "Ever seince the day I was born, I have had this... 'gift'." He made airquotes for his last word. "This gift, or curse, teleports me through dimentions, sending me to completly random places." He paused again, wondeirng how to proceed further.

"Before I came here, I was in Tokyo. Well, on a plane out of Tokyo, actually, heading to a place far east of Tokyo: New York City." Daisuke finished, looking up at the bright full moon and stars.

Yusei was silent for a while. "So you don't know how to get out of Neo Domino then, right?" Yusei asked slowly.

Daisuke nodded. "Thats right. Sorry to say, Yusei." He said, looking sideways at the other duelist.

"You should get some rest. You won't win a duel tomorow unless you're rested." Daisuke said as he headded back inside.

Yusei nodded after a moment, and followed Daisuke inside.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~`-`-`-`-~_~_~_~_`-`-`_~_~~_~`-`-`-`

Whew!! Typing that Duel was interesting! a first time experience for me! For the record, I used Rua's season 1 deck, as opposed to his season 2 one. Please R&R!

I'm also sorry it's so long. I'll try to shorten up other chapters, I promise! ^3^


End file.
